


Together

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baldo Norris, Carlos is there to give him some support, Fluff, I just had to write that down, M/M, crying Lando, he regrets what he has done to his hair, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Lando regrets what he has done to his hair and Carlos, being the supportive boyfriend he always is, gives him some comfort.A short, sweet story I just had to write down.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Together

If Carlos was serious, he hadn’t laughed that much since a long time. Not that Lando and he didn’t laugh usually, they did even a lot, but this whole thing was in a new league. They had talked about how to do it and even when Carlos wanted to do it himself so badly, he still understood and accepted Lando’s decision to do it himself.

Also, because he didn’t want people to know that the Spaniard was at his house in their quarantine. Even the dumbest would have been able to count one and one together. Their relationship sure wasn’t new, but still they both wanted to keep it secret. At least for some more.

So Carlos ended up with sitting in his boyfriend’s living room, holding a tablet in his hand and watched the funniest stream he had ever seen, while Lando was upstairs shaving off all his curls.

Sure, he still would have liked it to do it himself, it was one of his biggest wishes since such a long time. The Spaniard didn’t remember any more when it had started, the whole baldo-thing. But it was still way too hilarious to watch his boyfriend struggle with the shaver and giggling constantly while doing so.

Also his two friends and his brother were laughing, since Lando had taken the shaver into his hands. Just the whole situation was one of the funniest things he was ever able to see. Lando sitting in front of his computer, shaving his head without a mirror, he only saw himself on the screen while he moved the shaver over his head and Carlos was more than just one time afraid he would hurt himself.

Lando was wearing a hoodie, probably the worst kind of clothe you could wear while shaving your hair. Since he had taken off his headphones, he couldn’t hear the other once laughers any more or their discussion, if he will really do it and if a hairdresser will be able to fix the mess after.

Carlos knew since the beginning that his boyfriend will do it. Lando kept his word, always and he did it for a good cause. Sure he was nervous, everyone could see that, he was also already before, actually since they had woken up this morning.

People couldn’t hold themselves back any more, tapping too many words into the chat so no one was able to read just one word any more. But the Spaniard’s eyes were only fixed on Lando anyway, next to the other thousands of people, who were watching every of his movements and probably also couldn’t stop laughing any more.

Carlos had to admit that Lando did a pretty good job, without a mirror and doing it for the first time ever. He was also proud and next to it also very relieved, that he hadn’t hurt himself. The Spaniard’s belly was already hurting pretty badly from laughing so deeply and giggling so much, till he didn’t get enough air any more and his head turned red.

It were the funniest thirty minutes in his life and if he was serious, his boyfriend didn’t look that bad. Of course, Lando would never look awful or bad for the older one. For him he was always the prettiest and most beautiful man on this whole world. He just looked different than before. Carlos had never seen him without his damn cute curls before.

Sure, they were shorter from time to time, but he was always able to slide his fingers through the brown curls, but that wasn’t possible any more. If he was honest, Carlos preferred his usual wild curls, but Lando still looked very good, even with shaved hair.

But the longer the stream did last, the more the older one could tell that something was wrong with his boyfriend. His friends and brother had also noticed so, when they asked him if he was annoyed or even sad now, after he was finally finished and had eyed himself on the screen closer for the first time.

Lando said he was nether annoyed nor sad, but Carlos knew better. He knew his boyfriend already way too good to believe him. The other ones question and their still continuing giggles and laughers, made everything just even worse.

But Lando was brave, he was always. Forced himself to smile, even when the Spaniard could tell he did have some trouble to form his lips just into a small smirk. He became quiet, way too quiet, only stared at his own face on the screen any more.

Probably no one was able to see it, but Carlos could exactly make out the small, clear tears building up and glistening in his eyes. Lando hated it. He already regretted it and wished he would have never done it. But now it was too late. It was done. Almost all of his hair was lying next to his feet and it will need months to look like just one hour ago again.

Like Lando, also Carlos wasn’t smiling any more since a longer time. His heart did hurt, while watching his boyfriend’s broken expression on the tablet. The younger one needed a hug right now, he just knew it. So Carlos pulled the tablet away, went with quiet steps upstairs and opened slowly the door into the room his boyfriend sometimes spent way too much time inside.

Lando got his presence instantly, but didn’t say a word. Of course, he didn’t. He just looked with his big puppy eyes up at his boyfriend, who tried to give him a small smile, before his lips got into a thin line and he opened his arms for him. Of course, Lando got it and was more than grateful to have someone like him, who always knew what he needed at the moment.

But the younger one kept it together, at least till he had said goodbye to his friends, brother and all his viewers. Even without seeing it, Carlos exactly knew when the stream had ended, because all of Lando’s body tension escaped, his shoulders fell and his expression began to cramp.

Lando quickly got onto his feet, just to crash into his boyfriend’s arms one second later. “Carlos.” He whimpered pained, to which the Spaniard only pulled him closer against his chest. “Oh, carino.” Carlos whispered, rocking him gently in his arms.

Because Lando’s sobs got deeper and more hysterical, the older one did lead him over into the bedroom, where he sat down on the edge of the double-bed and pulled his still crying boyfriend on top of his lap. “Lando, carino. Please, don’t cry. You don’t have a reason to. You still look very, very good.”

“No, I don’t. I look even younger than before. It’s so fucking horrible. I look like shit.” Lando whined against his boyfriend’s shirt, his words got interrupted by heart-breaking sobs and sniffs. “No, you really don’t. It’s different yeah, but you are still the same Lando as before. I like it and for me you are still the prettiest man on this planet. Believe me, carino.”

It needed a half eternity, till Lando had calmed down enough so his whole body wasn’t shaking any more and tears didn’t run down their ways to his chin. The younger one still leaned against his boyfriend’s chest, who was cradling him carefully since they had got here.

From time to time he did still sniff, but he was already able to speak again, when he said in a broken voice “It feels so strange. I hate it.” With shaking fingers, Lando touched the short rest of his hair, tearing up once again when he felt it under his fingertips. “It’s only hair, Lando. It will grow again and I’m sure your hair will be even curlier and wilder than before. I’m already looking forward to it again, but till then just see it positive.”

“How the hell should I do that? I just hate everything about it.” The Brit whined out and Carlos was already prepared for it, so spoke up quickly. “You don’t have to dry your hair any more after showering. You also don’t have to style it any more or think about how it looks like at the moment. The warm time comes and you will sweat less, also during your training and especially under your helmet. It won’t disturb you any more and if you ask me, I like the way it feels.”

Softly Carlos moved his own fingertips over his boyfriend’s stubble now. He wasn’t lying, he did indeed, he just hadn’t want to touch him till now, because he didn’t know if Lando had liked it to get touched there, at least not any more, now that he hated his new style.

“Really?” The younger one asked in disbelief. The Spaniard smiled softly down to his boyfriend, still sitting on top of his lap and holding onto him by the back of his shirt. “Really, carino. You still look very beautiful, believe me. And I’m very, very proud about what you have done. Come here.”

Carlos pulled him tighter into his arms for once more, just pulling his head away enough, so he could place a warm kiss onto his forehead. Absently, the Spaniard moved his palm over the younger once head, while they sat in silence. “You have missed out some parts, carino. Let me help you to fix it and following you will take a shower to get all these scratchy hairs away from your skin. Does that sound good?”

Lando could only node to that, before Carlos pulled them both onto their feet and leaded his boyfriend over into his small gaming room. The young Brit flinched together, when he heard the sound of the shaver again. He had to bite down onto his lip to suppress new tears, even when he knew that the older once only helped him to look better. The whole mess was already finished by himself since a long time.

Like always, Carlos was very gently and carefully with him. He was done pretty quickly, finally turned off that annoying sound and moved his hands softly over his head once again. “Masterpiece.” The Spaniard announced, to which Lando could just breathe out loudly. He hadn’t even know that he had held back his breath the whole time long.

“And now go and take a shower, carino. I will clear away this mess here and I will wait for you with a warm, fluffy towel when you get out. It really isn’t that bad like you think at the moment. You will get used to it and maybe you will also start to like it at one point.”

Lando already knew right now, that he won’t ever get used to that strange feeling and he sure as hell won’t ever like it one bit. He hated it with a passion and regretted it so much to come up with that stupid idea.

Slowly and with fallen shoulders, Lando finally dragged himself into the bathroom. Carlos had already got the vacuum cleaner and just wanted to start to clean the floor, when he still didn’t hear the shower.

He got worried and looked after his boyfriend, who stood in front of the big, illuminated mirror in the bathroom, while tears were running down his face again. Carlos had compassion with him, he really had, but he took that all way too much to his small heart.

“Carino. Don’t do that to yourself.” Carlos gently shoved him away from the mirror, turned him around so only his back was reflecting any more. Lando was still crying while the older one got him out of his clothes and finally pulled him under the warm water beams. “I will be back in ten minutes.” Carlos promised him, before he let him alone and finally cleaned up the small room.

Following, he grabbed a soft towel from Lando’s closet in his bedroom, one of his warm, oversized hoodies, he knew he felt comfortable the most and his favourite sleeping shorts. The younger one had just turned off the shower, when Carlos entered the bathroom again. He welcomed his boyfriend with the soft towel and rubbed him gently dry.

“See. And they are already dry.” The older one noticed, after he had moved the towel carefully over his head for just one time. Lando only formed his lips into a thin line. That fact couldn’t cheer him up at all. Carlos couldn’t tell if it were still present drops from the shower or already new teardrops on his cheeks. However, he wrapped those drops gently with his thumb away anyway.

Carlos leaned down, hating it to see his boyfriend like that and placed a warm kiss onto his still lightly wet cheek. “Come on, carino. I have already started Netflix. We make ourselves a nice evening now.” Quickly he helped to dress his boyfriend and finally he did lead him over into the bedroom, where a prepared glass of milk was already waiting for him on the night stand.

The Netflix film was already on since over one hour, but neither Lando nor Carlos really paid attention to it. The younger one did tear up from new every few minutes and slowly the Spaniard didn’t know what to say any more. He could only hold him close, give him some comfort with it.

But finally he knew what he had to say, when he whispered “I’m sorry.” Lando then pulled away from laying on top of his chest, so he could look up into his eyes, when he asked confused “Why are you sorry? It’s not like it’s your fault.”

“It kind of is.” Carlos admitted, while he bit down unsure onto his lower lip. He should have told Lando the truth way sooner. Now he will probably be mad at him or worse even sadder than he already was.

Still all confused, the young Brit frowned at him, till the older one finally told him “Do you still remember the one anonym guy, who donated over seven hundred pounds?” Sure Lando did and also Carlos knew that he still remembered about it.

Slowly the young Brit nodded his head, while he already narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Well, you lay on top of the generous donor.” All shocked and very surprised, Lando pulled with widened eyes away from him and Carlos actually already expected the worst, but instead his boyfriend said with a voice he just couldn’t make out yet “That was you?”

With a guilty conscience, Carlos nodded slowly his head, afraid about the younger once reaction. But against his expectation, Lando began to smile and his eyes did even shine again. “So I only made it because of you? God, you are really the best boyfriend some dork like me can get.”

“But I’m also the reason why you had to shave your hair, carino.” Carlos carefully remembered him, doubting it anyway that he had already forgotten about that. “I know, but that wasn’t your fault. It was me, myself who came up with that stupid idea to shave my head. But it means a lot to me, that you helped me to get it and make it possible.”

“That’s my Lando.” Carlos smiled down to him in relieve. “Have I already told you that I’m very proud about you and what you have made?” Lando cuddled himself closer against his boyfriend again, placing some kisses onto his neck in response.

“So you aren’t mad at me?” The Spaniard still had to ask, after he had stroked with the tip of his nose over his forehead. “I never could. I’m just a little jealous about you, that’s all.” Now it was the Spaniard’s time to look confused at his boyfriend.

“About your hair, of course. I’m always jealous about your perfect mane, but right now I’m even more.” Lando explained and got lost, while he moved his fingers through his dark brown strains. “Oh, carino. Don’t be. You will have the prettiest curls on the paddock in a matter of time again. You will see.”

After that, Lando didn’t start to cry for tonight any more. He finally fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms and only woke up again in the next morning. The first thing he did was to move his hand up to his hair, maybe he had only dreamed it all and he still had his curls.

But Lando got disappointed pretty quickly, when he only felt the stubble under his fingertips. Tears were already building up in his eyes again and they just wanted to fall over the edge, when he got it that Carlos wasn’t lying next to him. Confused he looked around the room, but his boyfriend was nowhere to see.

“Carlos?” Lando asked still sleepily but also confused about his being on this Sunday morning. He didn’t get an answer from him, instead he flinched together and got goose bumps everyone on his body, just hearing that terrible sound again.

Even more confused than he was already before, the Brit got up and followed the sound into his bathroom. There he couldn’t believe his eyes. With a wide opened mouth he was watching his boyfriend making the last move with the shaver over his head.

“Good morning, carino.” Carlos said like he hadn’t just shaved off his beautiful mane. He then turned off the shaver, laid it onto the sink and turned around so he did face him and showed him one wide smile.

“What? Are you crazy? Why did you do that?” Lando asked his boyfriend with a high-pitched voice and still painfully widened eyes. “Because we are in this together, carino. Now we are both bald and you don’t have to feel stupid about it any more.”

The young Brit shook his head in disbelief, he just couldn’t believe it what his boyfriend had just done. Had done for him.

“You are so crazy, Carlos.” Lando told him, now with a wide smile on his lips as well. “I know, but I’m your crazy one.” Carlos did response, while he wiggled his eyebrows at him. “That’s sad, but true.” The young Brit winked at his boyfriend, before he got pulled into his arms and Carlos kissed him long onto his soft lips.

“I love you, carino. Don’t be sad any more, it’s really not that bad.” Carlos whispered against his mouth, stroking the tip of his cute nose with his own following. “I’m not sad any more, I promise. Thank you for always being so supportive. I love you back with everything I have.”

It was Lando then, who got onto his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend’s lips for one more kiss. “I have to take a shower now, do you want to join me?” Carlos asked playfully, after their kiss had turned into deeper, open-mouthed kisses. “Sure. Can’t wait to wash your hair.” Lando giggled happily for the first time since hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lando's shaved hair. Sure I love his curls more but he has my whole respect for really doing it.
> 
> I'm proud about our full-time-streamer <3
> 
> #thankyoulando #welovelando #blesslandosstreams


End file.
